


Backwoods Redneck Asshole

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre season 1 ep 3. Daryl hunting in the woods while Merle is in Atlanta. Dirty hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwoods Redneck Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MugenYumeDansu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/gifts).



> This is from a prompt sent to me by MugenYumeDansu. I know this probably isn't what you had in mind, but I hope you like it anyway. Please let me know what you think. If you like it, I can do some of the others you mentioned. They look delicious.

Backwoods Redneck Asshole

Daryl was just fucking done with this shit. Done with Shane’s ego, done with Merle’s attitude and done with Lori’s mouth. They’d only been at this camp for about two weeks was his guess, and he was already plotting to kill them all. Shane might be a decent guy if Merle wasn’t provoking his ass every second of the day. He had lived with Merle his whole life and he understood, better than anybody, the desire to beat the shit out of the man. He was grateful that his brother had agreed to go to Atlanta on the supply run. Although he felt sorry for the others, better them than him. He missed being in the woods by himself. Every time, he’d had Merle with him, either because the rest of the group didn’t want him around or he was high and wanted to annoy the shit out of him. Daryl had missed the freedom that being completely alone gave him. He was looking for a deer and wasn’t going back to camp till it was bagged and tagged. He picked up a few rabbits and squirrels along the way and had some tied to his belt and some around his shoulders. Since the world went to shit, he hadn’t had time for any reflective thought, so he would take advantage of his time in the woods. Quiet time wasn’t the only thing he missed. He missed strong, black coffee, chocolate bars, alcohol and strip clubs the most. On a good day, he’d have had all four, before everything went to hell, that is. He could probably find three out of the four if he tried hard enough. The strip club was definitely out. They might still be standing, but all the girls were probably eating each other’s hearts out, literally.  
When dusk approached, he decided to make himself a little suck ass camp. Best he could do was a bed of leaves and dirt. He started a tiny fire and prepared a couple of the rabbits for dinner. He missed the sounds of night; the owls, crickets and the occasional coyote or wolf. He thought maybe he’d go on the next run with the group, maybe he could find some chocolate or coffee. Instant shit’s better than no shit. If Merle found any alcohol, it wouldn’t last long enough to make it back to camp. The only thing left, the only thing he could have with him now, was the memories of those beautiful women taking their clothes off. They weren’t all beautiful, but beggars can’t be choosers. He’d gotten a few lap dances off them, courtesy of good ole Merle. As a matter of fact, he’d only gotten them because of Merle, at first. He was too shy and embarrassed to do it for himself. Most of the girls always told him how handsome he was. They always asked why he didn’t have a girlfriend, such a nice and polite man like him should have someone to love and love him back.  
There had been this one girl, a blonde. Her name was Candi. She was very young, not much over legal was Daryl’s guess. She always came out on stage wearing a cheerleader costume. She would start off with a rousing cheer, jumping around and shaking her pom poms. Then she would throw the pom poms into the audience and strip down to her skivvies. Daryl caught those pom poms on more than one occasion and Candi would always give him some type of reward. The first few times, she had bought him a drink, then there were couple of lap dances (on the house), and the very last time he saw her, a couple of weeks before the world went to hell, she had given him the best, and only, blowjob he’d ever had. She never charged him for any of it. She said she liked him, she said that if circumstances were different, she would be with him.  
He could see her clearly in the space behind his closed eyes. His mind watched her slinking around the stage, siting on his lap grinding her pussy against his hard cock and saw her full, ruby lips slide up and down his shaft. Thinking about her was making him hard. Every night he saw her, he had gone home and made himself come, whimpering her name. His hand went to his pants. He snapped the button open, pulled his zipper down and brought out his half hard cock. He thought of that last time. He caught her pom poms, again. He was starting to think that she was aiming straight for him. After she had put her clothes back on, she came out and took his hand. She led him to the bar and ordered them each a whiskey. He followed her back to the room she took him to for the lap dances. Instead of leading him to the chair in the middle of the room, she backed him up against the door and proceeded to take his pants down. He started to protest, but stopped when her tongue touched the head of his large cock. He gasped loudly and felt her smile around him.  
Daryl began to stroke himself faster as he remembered the feeling of his cock surrounded by her hot, wet mouth. He thought about the feeling of her teeth as she dragged them lightly upward along his length before popping off and swirling her tongue in his pre cum and spreading it downward with her mouth. He squeezed his balls just like she had that night. His breathing became staggered and hitched as he felt his orgasm building. He had warned her when he was about to cum just in case she was one of those girls who didn’t swallow. She just hummed around him and said, “Do it Daryl baby. Let go for me,” and she squeezed his balls one last time. He came hard and her name came rumbling from his lips. He held her by the back of the head as he shot cum down her throat. He imagined hearing her say it again and came all over his hand. After his heartbeat and breathing returned to normal, he pulled the red rag from his back pocket and cleaned himself up. He fell asleep that night hoping that she was still alive and wishing he could see her one last time.  
The next morning, he awoke just as dawn was breaking in the East. He ate what rabbit was left from last night’s meal and headed out, looking for his buck. He found tracks after about two hours of searching. He followed those tracks for another two hours before he found his prize. A goddamn twelve point buck. He couldn’t believe it. He had only caught one of those in his whole life. He was seventeen and out with his brother. He’d never seen Merle so happy and excited in his life. This was the only time anyone had ever said they were proud of him. He could drag this back to camp and feed them all for a week. Then maybe the group would really accept him and his asshole brother. Maybe they’d let them stay. He readied his crossbow and aimed, steadying his shot. He took a deep breath and released the bolt. The exact second his bolt left the bow, he heard a gunshot. When the buck fell, he didn’t know if it was the arrow or a bullet that caused it. He stood stock still and waited to see if the gunslinger would show himself. After a few seconds, he saw, through his peripheral vision, a live human emerge from behind the trees to his left. He took a step back to watch in the shadows. He couldn’t see his face, but could tell it was a small person, shaggy hair, jeans and a tank top. It was a woman. He watched as she slowly approached the animal, holding her gun in front of her. He loaded another bolt in his crossbow and stealthily walked toward her and his buck. He watched as she kneeled before it, reverently touching its body and antlers as if she’d never seen a deer before. He came up behind her and pointed the bow at the back of her head. “I’ll share the buck with ya, but you need to step the fuck away from it first.” She held her hands up in surrender and stood up, she wasn’t going to turn around until he told her too. “Is it just you, or you got people waiting for ya?”  
“It’s just me,” she said meekly. “Ain’t nobody waiting on me or looking for me.”  
“Drop the gun and turn around,” he growled at her. He’d be damned if one tiny girl was gonna take his prize from him. Without somebody to help her, she didn’t have a shit’s chance. She kept her eyes on the ground and her head bowed as she shifted her body to face him. She was filthy. Her hair was a matted, dingy mess. Her face was dirty and Daryl could see tear tracks through the dirt. Her clothes were ripped and torn in places and she had scrapes and bruises covering her exposed flesh.  
“Please don’t hurt me,” she begged. Her voice hitched by approaching tears. “I can’t hurt you and I couldn’t take the deer from you. I don’t even know what to do with it. I’ve barely eaten in weeks. Please, if I could just have part of it, I’ll make sure to never bother you again.”  
Daryl just looked at her, his mouth gaped open. “How long you been out here alone?”  
“Since the club I worked at got overrun by all this shit. One of the girls had this gun in her locker. I took it after I saw her get attacked by one of the men. I ran out the back door.”  
“Ya been by yourself this whole time? With nothing but this gun?” He lowered the bow, she was no threat.  
“About two days after I escaped the club, I found a guy trying to get into the city. When I told him the city was gone, he asked if he could walk with me. We camped in the woods that night. He wasn’t a very nice man.”  
“He hurt you?” he asked her, feeling the anger rise up in him.  
“He tried to rape me. I shot him in the shin.”  
“Good girl.” She still hadn’t looked at him. He took a step forward and she took one back. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He laid the crossbow on the ground to prove it “Are ya hurt? Do you need medical attention?” He reached his arm out and laid his fingers on her chin, bringing her face up to his. She had scratches all over her cheeks and forehead. “Looks like maybe ya got caught up in some braches or bushes. You should be okay.” He noticed her lips, full and inviting, but dry and chapped. She looked familiar. She stared at him, a hint of recognition in her eyes.  
“Daryl?” she said, shock and surprise in her haggard voice. “Oh Daryl! Is it really you? You’re alive!” She jumped straight into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He cupped her ass with both hands to steady her.  
“Candi?” he said with quiet amazement. He slowly lowered her back onto her feet. “Ah fuck girl, you’re alive.” He put both hands on her scraped and dirty cheeks. “Thank fucking God. I’s hoping you’d make it out of the city.” He put his arms around her, lifted her off her feet and swung her around in his excitement. “I been thinking about you ever since this happened. Hoping you was alive, and that if you were, I could find you.”  
“I knew if anyone would survive this, it would be you. I wanted to find you, but didn’t know where to look.” They remained in each other’s arms for a few minutes, until Daryl’s dream came back into his mind. He was getting aroused and quickly removed himself from her.  
“Help me dress this fucker,” was all he said, getting out his knife and walking away from her. He showed her what to do and how to do it, explaining every little detail. He expected her to be grossed out by everything, but she wasn’t. Guess being on her own for over a month made her immune to it She sat on her knees next to him and watched everything he did She watched his hands maneuver the knife, she watched his biceps flex as he tore the guts out of the animal. She kept moving closer to him under the guise of getting a better look. When she was close enough that their shoulders touched, he stilled.  
“I wish things had been different. I wish we hadn’t met in that club,” she said to him. His body froze at her words. “I wish I had been able to leave that club. I wish that we could have been together. I wish things had been different.”  
He put his hand on her thigh and moved it up and down. “Things are different . . . now.” He moved to face her. He looked her up and down with lust-filled eyes. He sat on his knees and leaned forward on his palms, putting him inches from her face. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I caught your pom poms. I went home every night, after watching you strip, feeling you grind your hot, wet pussy on my dick, and seeing those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, and jerked off. I thought about you and touched myself till I came.” He bent his head and attached his lips to her neck. “Did you do that Candi? Did you ever think about me and touch yourself?” He eased her down onto the ground and kissed her lips for the very first time. He kissed her passionately and moved his hands up and down her body. She moaned and writhed underneath him. “Did you ever touch that pretty, pink clit and moan my name?”  
“Yes Daryl,” she moaned loudly. “I dreamed of you. I dreamed of your hands and your mouth on my body. I fantasized about how it would feel to have you inside me.” He sat up and looked at her with dark, promising eyes. He ran his hands down the front of her shirt, roughly palming her tits on the way down. He hooked his thumbs inside the small tear in her shirt. He closed his eyes tight, growled deep in his chest and tore what was left of her tank off her body. He latched onto a nipple, pulling with his teeth. She gasped out loud in surprise and twisted her fingers in his hair to keep him in place. His hand goes to her other breast, pinching and pulling on it. Her moans got louder and louder. Daryl removes himself from her chest, “You gonna have to be quiet little one, don’t want to bring the geeks down on us. Can you be quiet or am I gonna need to gag you?” That graveled voice together with those words turned Candi into Niagara Falls. “Maybe someday we’ll find a place where you can scream my name at the top of your lungs, but this ain’t it.” He reached around and pulled the cum covered red rag from his pocket “Open your mouth little one.” She did as she was told and almost gagged on the smell and taste.  
She didn’t gag, however, because when he release the rag into her mouth, that same hand shoved itself down her pants and inside her plain, white, cotton panties. He wasted no time shoving two fingers into her soaking wet pussy and rubbing her clit with his thumb. “So wet, so tight Candi. Is this what I do to you? Is this all for me little one?” She nodded her head up and down frantically pushing her hips up and further onto his fingers. “Are you ready for me? Are you ready for my big cock?” She clinched her eyes shut and gave her answer by digging her jagged nails into his strong arms. He removed his hand from her pants and put his two fingers in his mouth, sucking her wetness off of them. He pulled his pants and boxers down to the middle of his thigh, then he slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down her legs, then leaned down and gently kidded her through her damp panties. Unsheathing his buck knife, he slid the tip under the hem at the junction of her hip and thigh. Her eyes grew wide and her breath quickened as he cut her panties from her exposing her soft, glistening, blonde curls. He spread her legs toughly and leaned in to lick her once, from bottom to top. “Next time Candi, I’m gonna make you cum with my tongue.” He said as he gave her a truly sinister grin. He pinned her wrists on either side of her head. “Wrap your legs around me.” She did as she was told, once again, and decided in that moment, she would do anything he commanded of her.  
In one swift movement, he pushed his rock hard cock inside her. They gasped and moaned together, and when he was balls deep in her pussy, he wiggled his hips a bit to test the waters. He slowly, torturously pulled out of her and with all his strength slammed back home with such a force, her whole body was pushed backward. He did not go gently or slowly. He thought about all the times he worried for her, all the times he had needed her touch and her smile, and all the nights she had invaded his dreams and he pounded her into the ground. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he panted and growled at her. “Wanted you for so long. Wanted to kiss your lips, touch your body, and taste your pussy. So fucking tight, so fucking perfect.” He felt her walls tighten around his raging cock and knew how close she was. He released one wrist and moved down to her clit rubbing hard circles. “Cum for me little one, open your eyes. I want you so see who’s making you cum. I want to see your beautiful face.” Her eyes shot open as she felt herself fall over the edge. If not for the rag in her mouth, she would have screamed herself horse. Between the writhing body beneath him and her pussy squeezing his dick like a vice, he came just as hard and bit down on her neck to quell his roar. He didn’t slow his movements until he had emptied inside her. He collapsed on top of her and buried his face in the valley of her breasts. He reached up and took the rag from her mouth. After his soft cock slid out of her, he rolled onto his back. “Oh fuck Daryl. That was magnificent.” She rolled to her side laying her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. “Stay with me, please. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t be alone anymore.”  
“Ya ain’t gotta be, ever again. I got a camp, there’s a few of us. There’s other women and some kids. Come back with me Candi. I’ll take care of you, and I promise to fuck the shit out of you every chance I get.” She giggled into his chest. They didn’t hear the moans until it was almost too late. The geeks were coming toward them, lured by the smell of the buck or the sound of their fucking, they couldn’t know for sure. Daryl pulled Candi up onto her feet and they quickly put their clothes back on. He grabbed their weapons and they ran back towards the quarry. She could barely keep up with him. Her shirt had been ripped to shreds and it was hard to run while holding your tits. They stopped when they realized they had out run them. Daryl saw her leaning against a tree with her arms tightly wrapped around herself. He took off his sleeveless flannel shirt and held it out to her, leaving him in the dirty white wife-beater underneath.  
“Thank you,” she said as she buttoned the shirt around her.  
“Well, it is my fault ya ain’t got a shirt to wear, and ain’t no damn body looking at your tits but me, ya got that Candi.”  
You don’t have to call me Candi anymore. My real name is Samantha.”  
“Alright, Samantha.” He kissed her lips gently this time, letting their lips linger together for a while. “We need to get back to camp. I’ll find you some clothes to wear, you can borrow from one of the other women.” He handed her the gun and hung the crossbow around his body. Taking her hand in his, he led her back to the quarry. So what if he lost his prize. So what if he didn’t have coffee or chocolate or alcohol. He found the woman he’d dreamed about for months and the one who had dreamed about him too.

.


End file.
